Naga (Mother) Zoey x Reader (S, C, B, I, M) Comfort for Protection
by BluXRE
Summary: (This story contains some violence, vore, and comfort) You are lost in a dangerous area in the city and met someone who murder's children. But when they did hurt you, you have a mother who has an inner warrior who slithers for vengeance. By hunger! But who is it? Read this and find out for yourself! Even Flores and Cody Lake!
1. Zoey saves you from Child Killers

**For any reason why I made this was because I still like Zoey's calm personality though. She is nice, but her inner warrior is still tough. But for now, it will be rough and tough to handle her. But man is that relevant to her comfort. AKA, her talent to calm people down, even her friends and loved ones. Like you. But at least this way then. So here's the story.**

* * *

You are walking in the dark and scary area in the city really terrified, trying to find your mother who forgot to pick you up at the park earlier when the sun was setting for the night. And you are really scared, noticing that when good people empty the outside of the streets, criminals starts to roam into the night.

They don't see you when you are trying to find your mother, but there are other's who can know where you are, like other's who like to torture young kids for crime, or abduct them when they are alone. You heard a clatter of the trash lid skitting on the ground and hold on to your necklace that your mother made as a gift when you were 3 years old.

You were shivering in the cold, seeing rats running towards to another hole. You are scared in fear knowing that someone will find you and attack you til you are too weak. You stopped walking and look around for anyone who is close to you. You looked around for a while and notice no one was close to you.

you: (stutter) I b-b-b-bett-tt-tt-tt-tter get out of here before somebody finds out that I am- ACK!

Someone's hand grabs your throat, squeezing it hard. Making you gasp for air, til someone's hand moves you up in the air and throws you to the ground in pain! You squeal from ground impact. And you felt some of your bones broken inside, you gasp for more air, you move your body a bit, til you see a man moving to the light seeing you on the ground wheezing in pain with an evil smile on his face. And you see his shirt that shows a name that says: "Child Killers". Your fear begins to kick in though and you moved back a bit til a foot is placed on your back.

Making you to stop from a foot holding you hard! You turned to see him with your fear look and hear what he is saying.

CK #1: Hey boss! Look what I found in the streets!

Boss: What did you find dude?

CK #1: I found a 5 year old boy in the streets completely scared!

Boss: A 5 year old boy eh!? Let me take a look!

He shoves him out of the way and he placed his foot on your back making you see him in fear! Your tear starts to flow on your cheeks noticing that your fear is starting to fill in your whole body, you try to struggle off of his feet. But he pushes his foot and you began to scream in pain from your bones breaking!

He leans towards you and he breathes at your face seeing his evil smile!

Boss: What's a matter boy? Scared?

You: (shaking, gasping, sobbing) P-p-p-please, let me g-g-g-go. I was trying to find someone in here that's all!

Boss: And who are you trying to find huh, your friend?

you: (sobbing) N-n-n-no, I was trying find my mother. T-t-t-that's a-a-a-a-all.

Boss: Well too bad kid, you got in here, and you are going to pay the price.

He sees's a necklace in you hand and swipes it from you!

you: (scared) Please! Give it back! It was a gift from my mom! (sobbing) I got it when I was 3 years old!

Boss: (drops you and smirks) A gift eh? Was it beautiful?

you: (sobs) Y-yes. It was beautiful.

Boss: Well it isn't! A necklace that she gave you is a waste of your life and it is GARBAGE! (He snaps the necklace to show a crack in half, and drops it.)

You starts to cry over the necklace that he snapped and you try to run away but got grabbed on the collar of your shirt and get close to his face!

Boss: You are not getting away from me! You are about to be murdered by "Child Killers"! (He throws to the ground, making you squeal even louder from the impact of the ground, more bones are snapped!) Get him boys!

CK #2: You got it boss! Get him! (They start to hit, punch, and attack you in many other way. You scream and cry in pain from their attacks!)

Your bone's in your legs, arms, and ribs have been snapped and destroyed in pain. You scream even more louder. Making all the people wake up and hear you screaming cry! They cut your skin, ripping your clothes bit by bit, and your shoes and socks are destroyed! And for after a few minutes of being bullied and attacked, you are too weak.

Little bits of blood starts to flow out of your arms, and legs, you are gasping in pain, and a few of your tears are on the hard pavement floor, and some have dried on your tears, showing the dried line on both side of your cheeks. Like the spirit kids that have the same tear trail when they were murdered as well from the other guy who was purple.

The boss get's close to you, seeing you completely injured, and paralyzed from a few gunshots on your arms, and legs.

Boss: Had enough now kid!?

you: (weak) N-n-n-no. Please, leave me alone and let me find my mom.

Boss: But if we did, you will tell your mother about us attacking you!? No way! I am going to finish you so we can stay away from the cops!

He grabs your neck again. You try to squirm, but with your legs, and arms that have been shot, you can't get away. You were trying to get away until your felt a cold item that went through your chest! You gasp in pain, and you notice that you got stabbed in the back with a knife that is on your back! The boss get's close to your ear and whispered 3 little words before you are out.

Boss: Sweet dreams boy.

He laughs quietly and drops you. You groan in pain and you try to move, but you tried til you are out like a light! He smiles over your dead body, and began to walk off.

Boss: Let's go boys, he had enough!

CK #1: Alright boss, let's go. (They walk away from your body and you coughed, coughing so hard, your blood comes right out!)

Rain starts to poor down with a lot of lightning. You are out, but someone actually heard you and got here too late! And someone actually screamed in fear and yelled.

?: SON!

Someone runs towards the light where it is Zoey, she is terrified that you were murdered by someone and lay'd on the ground seeing your face injured with black eyes, a bloody lip, nose, and your tongue covered in blood.

Zoey: Son! Y/N! Wake UP! Can you hear me!? Please speak to me!?

You cough even more and you open your eyes weakly and you see your mother's face right in front of you.

you: (weak) M-m-m-mom? Is that y-y-y-you?

Zoey: My baby! I am so sorry for leaving you at the park! I thought I have you when I got home, you father ask me what happen to you, and I forgot that I left you at the park! I hurried back and looked all over for you til that scream was heard. I ran to follow that scream til I hear someone else! When I got here, I saw you! I SAW YOU RIGHT HERE IN PAIN! I WAS TERRIFIED! You made me scared!

She was worried about you and and start to apologize!

You: (weak, whimper) I am sorry. I am sorry for leaving the park.

She pets you hair for comfort.

Zoey: My boy. It's not your fault, it is my own fault. (whispers) If I didn't pick you up in the first place. This should've happened.

You cough more blood out and start to slowly die.

You: (dying) Mom, before I die, I want you to know that. (Pauses for a second) I love you mom very much.

Zoey: I love you too my son. But can you please tell me, who did this to you?

You: The one's who did this to was was non other than, (pauses for a bit) "Child Killers". (with the last breath, you lay on the ground completely dead, with all of your blood, on the ground)

Zoey: Son? Son? Son!? SON!? (panics) No. No please GOD NO! (she starts to whimper a bit, with tears coming out of her eyes seeing your 5 year old dead body on the ground, she gets up and calls for help) HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP! ANYBODY! (she now starts to cry and walks towards your body, she puts her knees on the ground, picks you up in her arms and hugs you for her comfort) (crying) I-I'm sorry.

She remembers the past when you were born and all the times you had fun with your family. And when you were 3 years old she gives you a necklace as a gift and see promised something.

 _Zoey: Y/N, promise me you keep holding on to that necklace for protection and wealth. For any time you are scared alone, hold on to the necklace very tight so hard, you will remember where you are going, (smiles) okay?_

 _you: (sniffs) Okay mom, I will. But what happens if it breaks?_

 _Zoey: Well, if somebody breaks that necklace, and you. I will show them what happens if they get attacked! But I will protect you for comfort. Will I my boy? (tickles you and you laugh) Will I?_

 _You: (giggles) Yes mom, you will! (She tops, and you two hugged, you put your head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, and relax.)_

She smiled with all her might til now she lost it in the present. She lost it from losing someone important which was you. She hugged you so tight til she remembers the necklace she gave you. She gasped and looked at the ground noticing that your necklace broke! She picked up in her 1 paw til any half piece fell to the ground, more thunder was heard. Til she heard a laugh.

She turned and saw the same people who attacked you! She puts you back on the ground and puts your necklace on your neck and stared at them.

Zoey: So, your the ones that attacked and hurt'd my son!?

Boss: Yes my lady. We attacked him from coming in here! And I had to finish him off so he won't call out for help.

Zoey: But I came here from him screaming for help!

The 2 snatch one of her arms and tried to escape. Which made her gasp!

Zoey: (gasps) Let go of me! You fools don't know who your messing with!

Boss: A mother who is protecting her son from us huh? That's a most ridiculous life everyone had for no reason!

Zoey: But he is MY SON!

Boss: Shut up you B****! (He punches her to the ground, gasping and her echo rattle starts to chatter inside her with a hiss)

They don't know this, but something is different with her, she may be a human, but not completely! She wipes blood from her nose and see's blood from her nose with a gasp. Starting to feel a transformation starting in her eyes, automaticly starting to spiral and stops for every 5 seconds and hisses. Wiping blood on her pants

Zoey: (snarls) You fools-s-s-s don't know who your mes-s-s-s-sing with!

They gasp from her hissing.

Boss: Who are we messing with? And why did you hiss!

Zoey: You are messing with a wrong creature, and I hiss because I have part snake, and you killed my SOOOON! (She digs her hand deep into the other guy's chest, screaming in fear and pulled his heart out! He dies from losing a heart! And she crushes it with her strong hand, and hisses, shows her fork-like tongue and sharp fangs on hound teeth!)

They shock in fear!

Boss: What the hell!? How did you do that!?

Zoey: I have reflexes to sank my hand into his chest and pulled his heart out and died!

Boss: But why did you do that, and have a snake tongue and fangs!? And what is with you eyes showing rainbow spirals!?

Zoey: You don't know what I am huh? You going to find out now!

Her legs start to give out and she hits the ground snarling and hissing in a serious transformation! Her sandals gets destroyed from her feet pumping big and normal. Her legs, thighs, and hip start to do the same, ripping her pants and her pantie apart, showing only her butt! Her top half start to the same as well, and her red tanktop gets ripped as well, except her red strapless bra and starts to feel her legs fusing together, and her butt, including her private part, shrinking and disappearing into a 1 big, long, giant tail!

Her tail starts to change color into a python pattern, showing the whole red color scale and the olive-color like into a python shape on top, her bottom becomes a snake lines to slither and finally turns into a creature nobody saw before!

Boss: What kind of human creature are you!? And why is your clothes except your bra ripped!?

Zoey: From me transforming and almost my entire clothes ripped! I am A NAGA! I am y/n's mom, and your about pay for my payback vengeance revenge!

The boss get's angry and starts telling his men to-

Boss: Kill her!

They charge at her, but with her abilities of a Naga, she use her coils to wrap 1 neck at a time and throw them with a neck snap and die, and her tail grabs his knife. She stops and hypnotizes the other to smile in amaze and get's stabbed by the knife and dies as well, the others get's constricted and squeeze from a suffocation of her coils, poisoned, bite their mauls out, and of course eaten'd!

The boss was shocked to see them defeated by a girl who is a powerful vegetarian Naga, she is hungry for evil meat though, since she hasn't ate a single one for at least 2 months! And she still resist it!

She looks at the boss sensing fear in him from her tongue and slither run towards him, he got to the ladder and starts climbing.

Boss: Stop her!

They tried but gets hit by her huge coil! She slithers high in the air circling the ladder, and bites his shoulder! Trying to pull him off the ladder but it snaps and begins to fall!

Zoey: Oh-

Boss: God!

They scream when they hit the ground. She slithers from him and cries in pain. He tried to get away, but her tail wraps around his leg and holds him tight! He then stomps it making her hiss in pain and anger! Hitting him and lands the ground hard!

He then slowly try to get away. but she regains her strength and bites him again in the same spot. He knees the ground, Zoey wraps her arms around him, lifts him up in the air, and wraps him around!

He yelps from her body, and arm wrapping around him! The other's slowly step away in fear and she starts to crush his every single bones! His feet goes limb and roars at her!

Zoey's arms, and human half body are still wrapped around his entire body and her head is stretched to see him, spewing out saliva from inside her mouth by hunger, and crushes his bones more, making the boss gasp in pain. She turns her head to see the others, taunting them with a sneaky smile. They fell and waddle to the wall in fear breathing like crazy.

She turns her head back at him, with her commando evil face and an evil smile and hypnotizes him. He then began to slowly die and hypnotized. With his bones broken, a lump is now shown on his left cheek from bones popping and gasp even more with a gag and pinged into a smile.

Her body and wrap of coils starts to move on him and she hisses loudly, she stops moving to be behind him and smiles widely in evil showing her teeth and starts opening.

CK #8; NO! BOSS!

He is awoken from her hypnosis and hears her breathing in deep and see's her mouth opened very wide, dislocating the jaws and scream for help, but he doesn't notice that her fangs had poisoned him! And he is dying from her poison taking effect. And almost starting to eat him!

Inside her mouth, the snake insides are shown, and the insides of her throat starts to move open very wide! She starts to unwrap him and she sank his head inside her throat, her inside start's swallow and burp, and lighting up! And the outsiders starts to see her eating his whole body in fear and screamed!

And when she fully unwraps him, Zoey get's to his legs and he moans words, legs move, but she wraps her arms on them to stop. The others start to run off but the other's are not! She then get's to his feet, taking his shoes and socks off, and swallow the last of their boss. She smacks her gun and her throat and the inside's burps inside, including Zoey who burps loud!

Zoey: (giggles) Excuc-c-c-ce me.

She looks at the other's seeing anger in her eye, slithering towards them! Rattling inside made their fear even worse.

Zoey: Who's next?

The other's scream in fear and ran away. She then feel's her stomach squirting and rumbling, and she then burps again! But Zoey burps his clothes out! Seeing that he is now completely naked inside her body!

She blushed though, and picked the remaining of their boss, and her ripped clothes that she ripped in her transformation, and folded them for later, and fixing.

But she forgot that your still in that same spot, untouched! She slithers towards you in her sad look.

Zoey: My baby. (She wraps her tail around your whole body carefully, get's the knife out of your back and puts you to her face.) I am not gonna let you die today! I am your mother, and I can bring you back (whispers in your ear) from the dead.

She bares her fangs noticing her liquid is swapped from poison to a very powerful antidote! She sanks them into your shoulder and neck and releases her antidote full hard force. She then parts her fangs from you and pets your hair. She then starts to see you coughing. Noticing that your back and alive!

you: (whimpers) Mom? Is that you?

Zoey: (smiles) Yes my son! Yes it is me!

You: Mom! What happened to you, why am I wrapped in someone's coils!

You can't remember who she was when you were young but she knows how to get your memories back after you died.

Zoey has the only idea that can calm you, but there was no other choice! She smashes her lips into your own lips kissing you! You were too young to be kissed, that is accorded to age law. But you can't resist to stop, you kiss back and her tongue inserts itself inside your's both of you and your mom's saliva were traded when you two parted.

You: Why did you do that mom?

Zoey: (starts to hypnotize) Because I love you so much and I want you to remember everything again after the (echo sounds) _murder._

Your eyes then follows her spirals, your pupils are gone and starts to remember the past when you were young! And for after a few minutes of hypnotizing. Both of your eyes are back to normal and you remembered everything.

Zoey: Well son, do you remember now?

You: I remember now! You are a mom who is a Naga! And Mike married you before you two has an intercourse, making you have a new power to turn into a human!

Zoey: (smiles) YES! That's what I want to hear!

You yawn noticing that it is getting late.

She looks at her watch noticing that it is 11:30 P.M.

Zoey: Oh crap! It is getting late. I better take you home now, Mike is worried about you! (pick up the boss's and her clothes and slither back home)

You: Mom, did your clothes rip again for shifting into a Naga?

Zoey: Yeah, better fix those when we get home and ready for bed. But I am glad you came back.

She hugs you and put your head on her chest, it is more comfortable to lay on her bra instead of a tanktop, but she is hot and sexy in that look.

You: Hey mom, I like this better then a tanktop.

Zoey: Why?

You: Because you are more hot and sexier with a bra and panties on you.

She blushed and hear you say "panties"

Zoey: Uh kid, why did you say that?

You: I don't know, I guess I learned it myself, or from you or my dad.

Zoey: Ugh, better let Mike know after we get home okay?

You: Okay, Naga mom.

Zoey was surprised from you saying that and smiles. And the both of you went home making Mike happy from your home returning.

* * *

 **Sheesh, I guess this was another vore-fic the, but with you in it. And somehow, it got away with it. But if like this as a "little violent part in it" just let me know. But for now. Review, and see what you think. But Flores will say the Zoey was z crazy girl who ate the some evil people of the group whole and digested. Including their boss. For now, see ya, and I will stab this memory out of my skull! For real! See ya! (Stabs my knife into my skull and die) (Be coming back later)**


	2. Bonus End

**Well, I better try to make a bonus end here just like anyone else. But for god's sake. Better try to be more careful because if Zoey is around, then you better run because her rage unleashes her hunger over you in of course of evil like their boss! So here is how it ends.**

* * *

In the next morning, you and your mother were relaxing from what happened last night, seriously cuddling together, with you laying your on her chest breast red strapless bra, Zoey hugging you in her arms, and both of you fully wrapped in her coils. You were smiling that you came back alive and getting healed by her comfort of her coils and arms by Zoey's healing powers.

You are inside the cocoon of her coils while her head is outside of her cocoon. She begins to feel a wiggle inside and when she opened her cocoon, you were giggling from a tickle of her tail and you were tickling her belly, and her belly button.

She giggles as well and picks you up in her arms, while you hold her tail, making her moan.

Zoey: Son. I knew that you can have fun tickling me huh?

You: Yes mom, I am having fun. What's wrong with that?

Zoey: (blushes) Well, when you were born inside an egg after me and your father had an sexual intercourse. Mike's DNA had made a baby that is not a Naga, but a human being such as you right?

You: I know mom, but do you think the news people will report of an incident last night, after you (looks around the room for a second moves your head a bit to make Zoey get closer and whispers) _ended the "Child Killers" Group by killing their men and eating their boss?_

Zoey: (remembers) Oh yeah, I do remember that, but I guess I gave them the fear from their life by my attacking huh?

You: Yes that. Do you think they will report this?

Zoey: I don't know but I'm telling you that ain't gonna happen from last night. (kisses your cheek) Just letting you know that ain't gonna happen.

?: Guys, get up!

(You and Zoey got up and look's at Mike in a panic)

Zoey: What is it Mike?

Mike: The news is reporting of an big incident last night that caused some people traumatized in fear!

You & Zoey: WHAT!?

Mike: You gotta look and see!

You and the others head towards the living room and played the report of a Naga that destroyed the "Child Killers".

Zoey: Are you kidding me? They put it up! I sure hope nothing get's any worse then this.

But they heard that a mother who had a python skin what is covered in red and olive-color like scales who is protecting her son who has red hair. But they also heard a name of a Naga from Mike's friends, which is indeed Zoey!

Zoey: Oh no.

Mike: You killed the "Child Killer's" group!? Why did you do that?

Zoey: Mike, you need to under stand that-

CK# 4: (scared) The main reason why she killed the group was because of her stupid son we killed and breaking his necklace! But later I saw her bringing her son back to life from an antidote that she has! And worse of all, that snake killed our boss!

Mike lowered the volume knowing that Zoey destroyed the group from attacking their son.

Mike: Zoey, you don't know how long they have been doing around these city blocks, killing their kids at night without their parents noticing?

Zoey: How long was it, 3 or 9 years?

Mike: 2 years. 2 whole freaking years from their attacks without anyone noticing to avoid arrest! But now Zoey!

He grabs her shoulder's softly and he's close to her face.

Mike: It's over, (smiles) it's over! The whole group is now gone forever!

Zoey: I know right!? I had to do it from attacking our son!

You: (sniffs) Yeah, b-but it is giving me a flash from the a-attack.

She tightens her cocoon softly and she hugs you.

Zoey: Don't start crying y/n, it was from the past. But it's okay son. It is over. But I sure hope they don't know anything else after that.

CK #9: Also, from me hiding from her, I saw her kissing her son on the lips making out! What is wrong with her?!

Zoey: Oops.

Mike: Oops is right Zoey, you know you shouldn't done that right?

Zoey: Sorry, but it was the only way to calm him down, letting me try to hypnotize him so he can remember everything again.

You: But wow did that feel wonderful.

Zoey: Also, I kind off ripped my clothes out except my bra, and burped the boss's clothes out by accident.

Mike: But are you gonna try to fix your clothes?

Zoey: I'll try, but it will take a while. (laughs silly, sticks her tongue out and back in by hissing)

Mike: Well you better try then. But it sure will do take some time somehow.

You: Uh, what about me, your son? Still comfy in a cocoon.

Zoey: You better hold on to him then okay?

Mike: Okay Zoey. Alright.

She lets you go and Mike hugs you in his arms. And she slither's off, going to fix her panties first before she can turn back to human.

You: You know dad, I am trying to understand who made me say the word "panties" in front of my mom last night?

Mike: What? You got it from me saying it?

You nodded your head up and down for a yes.

Mike: (groans) Why did I say that from me and your mother making out while you were asleep?

You: (thoughts) So that's what I heard from them having sex again. It look's like my mom is going to be pregnant again in next month.

Zoey: So that's what I thought.

Mike: Sorry! But did you finish your clothes yet?

Zoey: Mike, it has been 45 seconds. I finished fixing my underwear and I turned myself back to normal.

Mike: Well that's good to hear, since this temperature is starting to heat up til 108 degrees.

Zoey: Well better stick to my bra and underwear on then. Since you still see me hot.

You: And a model.

Mike: Hey!

Zoey: Well Mike Y/N does have a point, since I have huge breasts then.

You and Mike blushed.

Mike: Well you kinda do. Since you do look like one.

Zoey stops fixing and pounces the both of you to the ground with a sexy smile. and licks both of your faces with her snake tongue.

Zoey: Now you see what you mean guys. I do look like a model, but still being a Naga can be good enough for a model magazines-s-s-s-s-s when I become one.

She kisses both of you and your father's lips.

Mike: So that's what it feels like huh?

You: Well. From seeing her like this in a very hot day. Maybe a sexy look for my mom.

Zoey: Since I was born as a chick and skinny.

You & Mike: And sexy!

Zoey: Yep. (laughs)

You three hug together for a while til she can get back fixing her clothes, and have food.

* * *

 **Sheesh, making a bonus ending was seriously something I can't even get into. But this might help you for now. See ya. And becareful when she's around.**


End file.
